


A few kisses between friends

by ShipperTrash (Spidermansalterego)



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Cory/topanga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/ShipperTrash
Summary: A collections of kisses Shawn and Cory have had throughout their lives





	A few kisses between friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for tropes, pining Shawn and kissing, what can I say?

The first time Cory kissed Shawn, they were 13.

Sitting in the treehouse he liked to pretend he'd outgrown. They sat together, crossed legged and facing each other, on one sleeping bag. The bowl of popcorn long was abandoned in lieu of important. Thirteen year old topics, like baseball and horror movies.

Like girls.

"No way, she kissed you?" Shawn asked, shocked.

"Yeah, she did. It was gross."

"Was it really?" Shawn asked, crinkling his nose. "Cause when Samantha kissed me, it wasn't gross. It was...cool"

"I don't know!" He says, exasperated. "It lasted for less than a second! How am I supposed to know if I like something if it's over as soon as it starts! Plus, it was with Topanga."

"Was it a good kiss?" Shawn asked, amused at his late blooming friend.

"I don't know, I've got nothing to compare it to" Cory shook his head. "Was your kiss with Samantha good?"

Shawn looks thoughtful for a second, like he's really mulling the question over "I guess... I don't have anything to compare it to either"

"Well then how are we going to know if we want to kiss them again?" Cory asked, with concern.

"We could kiss each other." Shawn suggested "then we can compare it to that"

"We're boys" Cory responded "won't it be different anyway?"

"A kiss is a kiss, Cor. It's all the same"

"I guess you're right." Cory leaned forward. "Okay, go!"

Shawn laughed, and then quickly pressed his lips to his best friends before pulling back.

"So?" Shawn said, "was your kiss with topanaga good?"

"I don't know. Maybe" he paused. "maybe you should try again, it went pretty quick."

Shawn nodded, and wiped his palms on his pants. He put his hands on Cory's face this time, like he'd seen in the movies. He let his lips linger for a moment longer than before before pulling away.

They stared at each other afterwards. Shawn was nervous, concerned that Cory wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, that kissing each other was a mistake.

Most of all, he was scared. Kissing Cory was much better than kissing Samantha. He hoped it was just because Samantha was a bad kisser. He'd need to kiss another girl to know for sure.

Cory spoke first, after a moment of silence. "I don't understand what the big deal with kissing is" he shrugged. "Do you think Eric would rent us the new Jason movie, if I threatened to tell mom that he had Jenna over while he was grounded?"

Shawn felt relief flood through him, as they began to talk about the merits of Freddy vs Jason, and which killer was cooler. There was still one thought, nagging at his mind though, one causing him a great deal of anxiety:

He wanted to kiss Cory again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so please let me know if you catch any errors ❤️ Thanks for getting this far!


End file.
